SOS
by SyifaCute
Summary: Sekolah Wendy adalah sekolah yang penuh dengan penindasan. Awalnya, Wendy hanya ingin membantu para korban penindasan, tapi akhirnya dia malah menjadi korban. Semua ini gara-gara sahabatnya. Akankah persahabatan mereka menjadi hancur?/ my first multi-chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

S.O.S

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

S.O.S

.

.

.

Byurr!

Seorang anak kelas VII disiram dengan seember air dingin. Tampak anak-anak yang baru saja menyiramnya tertawa, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang lucu bagi mereka.

Gadis yang baru saja disiram itu gemetar. Dia tampak ketakutan. Dia memberikan ekspresi mohon ampun kepada orang yang menindasnya.

"Hen..hentikan..."Lirih gadis itu. Dia benar-benar tampak ketakutan. Mata para gadis yang menindasnya menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi kesal. "Jadi begitu caramu berbicara dengan kakak kelasmu, hah?!" Seru gadis berambut pendek.

Gadis itu kembali ketakutan. "Kurasa aku harus memberimu pelajaran lagi! Supaya kau bisa tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan kakak kelasmu!"Seru gadis itu sambil menyeringai. Mereka langsung memukul gadis itu membabi buta, tanpa memikirkan gadis itu.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru melihat kejadian tersebut. Segera, dia langsung melangkah ke arah tempat kejadian. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti dikarenakan ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya.

"Jangan Wendy!" Seru gadis berambut pink yang diikat dua. "Chelia.." Lirih Wendy. "Kau akan ditindas jika kau membantu gadis itu! Kau mengerti,kan? Walaupun kita seumuran seperti anak-anak yang menindas gadis itu, tapi tak ada jaminan bahwa kita akan selamat dari mereka!" Jelas Chelia dengan nada yang tegas. Wendy terdiam.

"Tapi, kan, kasihan. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, Chelia! Gadis itu pasti ketakutan, itu bisa membuat psikologis-nya tergangu." Ujar Wendy dengan tatapan sendu. Chelia menggeleng.

"Sekali tidak, ya, tidak! Sudah, ayo pergi!", Chelia menarik tangan Wendy dan menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Wendy hanya menatap Chelia kesal. Sudah berulang kali Chelia menghalangi Wendy untuk membantu korban penindasan.

Penindasan adalah hal yang umum di sekolah Wendy. Meskipun sudah di peringatkan oleh guru, tapi tetap saja penindasan masih ada. Pihak sekolah menyerah. Akhirnya, penindasan sekali lagi merajalela. Tak hanya di kalangan perempuan saja, tapi juga ada di kalangan laki-laki. Tentu saja, mereka menindas sesama mereka, alias sama jenisnya. Misalnya perempuan ditindas oleh perempuan. Tak jarang, banyak juga para penindas berpacaran dengan penindas lain, baik satu sekolah maupun beda sekolah. Apalagi, mereka juga sama-sama penindas. Jadi, sudah pasti pemikirannya sama.

45% anak di sekolah ini adalah korban penindasan di sekolahnya, 6% adalah pelaku penindasan, dan sisanya adalah murid biasa yang belum menjadi korban penindasan atau bergabung dengan grup pelaku penindasan. Anak-anak yang belum menjadi korban, selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuat ulah dan menghormati para pelaku penindasan, layaknya atasan dan bawahan. Semua ini dilakukan agar mereka tidak menjadi korban penindasan. Toh, pihak sekolah juga tidak bisa membantu. Dan yang menindas pun adalah anak orang kaya bermasalah yang memberikan banyak sunmbangan ke sekolah agar anaknya tidak dikeluarkan. Ternyata uang menang dalam pertarungan hati.

Dan, banyak anak yang pindah sekolah. Namun, ada juga yang masih bertahan sampai lulus. Berharap bisa membuka lembaran baru di SMA lain.

Nama sekolah ini pun namanya SMP Takeda. Sekolah yang di mata masyarakat adalah sekolah yang tidak terlalu menonjol, biayanya murah, dan biasa-biasa saja. Namun nyatanya, sekolah ini penuh dengan penindasan. Tak ada yang tahu tentang kebenaran sekolah ini.

Wendy sendiri masuk ke sini karena biaya sekolahnya murah. Apa boleh buat, keluarganya termasuk kategori menengah. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri biasa, dan ibunya adalah pejual roti di depan stasiun. Gaji mereka pun hanya seberapa. Setidaknya, mereka bukanlah golongan tidak mampu. Dan Wendy juga tidak ingin menyusahkan kedua orangtuanya dengan masuk sekolah yang biaya-nya mahal.

Wendy sendiri sebelumnya belum tahu kalau sekolah tersebut banyak terjadi kasus penggencetan. Baru setelah masuk sekolah dia tahu.

Wendy, yang sudah ditarik duluan oleh Chelia hanya bisa pasrah. Dia menatap gadis yang ditindas itu dengan ekspresi bersalah.

_Gomenne..._

_._

_._

_._

Wendy mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya. Ia masih teringat tentang kejadian tadi. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan penggencetan. Dia hanya menatap papan tulis putih dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, hanya terdiam sambil menatap papan tulis.

Grek!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Tampak, Minerva-sensei berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan langkah anggun. Beliau adalah guru Kesenian yang killer dan dingin. Hukumannya pun berat-berat. Makanya, semua anak berusaha untuk tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari Minerva-sensei.

"Hari ini, aku akan membacakan nilai ulangan kesenian kalian. Buruk! Kalian semua buruk sekali! Apa kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna?! Nilai kalian semua dibawah rata-rata! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Kalian semua, REMEDIAL!" Bentak Minerva-sensei. Semua anak tertunduk. Tak ada yang berani menyela. Memang, semua anak yang ada di kelas Wendy tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran kesenian. Termasuk Wendy.

"Ah, remedial..."Desah Chelia frustasi. Dia benar-benar kehilangan akal, bagaimana caranya supaya mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

Wendy terdiam. Di kepalanya, hanya ada tentang korban penindasan. Tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan kesenian. Ataupun kemarahan Minerva-sensei.

Chelia menatap Wendy dengan heran. Dilihatnya, Wendy sedang melamun. Entah memikirkan apa.

"Wendy."Panggil Chelia. Namun Wendy masih terdiam. "Wendy!"Panggil Chelia lagi. Wendy masih tidak bergeming. Chelia menatap Wendy kesal. "WENDY!" Panggil Chelia lebih keras. Wendy terkaget-kaget. Pensil yang digenggamnya pun jatuh ke lantai. Dengan wajah tak berdosa, Wendy bertanya kepada Chelia. "Ya, ada apa?", Chelia hanya terbengong-bengong.

"CHELIA! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Tadi kamu berteriak! Berisik tahu! Apakah kau tidak mendengar yang tadi kujelaskan?!" Seru Minerva-sensei. Para murid menatap Chelia dengan tatapan yang artinya _kau harusnya tidak membuat Minerva-sensei marah atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. _Minerva-sensei menatap tajam Chelia.

"Ma,maafkan aku sensei. Aku tidak sengaja.." Ujar Chelia takut-takut. Minerva-sensei menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kalau kau sampai melakukannya SEKALI LAGI, maka kau akan SIAP menerima HUKUMANKU!" Ujar Minerva-sensei dengan meninggikan suaranya. Chelia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Wendy menyengir. Apa boleh buat, dari tadi dia memikirkan tentang para korban penindasan. Jadi, Wendy sama sekali tidak mendengarkan panggilan dari Chelia.

Teng! Teng!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua anak mulai memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas masing-masing. Mereka benar-benar bersyukur, karena pelajaran kesenian sudah usai. Dan Minerva-sensei pun sudah keluar.

Wendy merapikan mejanya agar selalu bersih. Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada para korban penindasan. Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Cara untuk menyelamatkan para korban penindasan.

Chelia menghampiri Wendy. Raut wajahnya sangatlah kesal. "Wendy, dari tadi kamu mikirin apa sih?!" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Wendy menghela nafas.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, dong. Oya, aku tadi sedang memikirkan korban penindasan." Jawab Wendy tenang.

Chelia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau harus memikirkannya? Itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Lagipula, kalau kau ikut campur, kau hanya akan ikut tertindas!" Ujar Chelia. Wendy tersenyum.

"Justru karena itu kita harus peduli dengan mereka,kan?" Chelia bingung. Sedetik kemudian, dia berlari keluar dari kelas. "Ah, aku tidak peduli!" Teriaknya.

Wendy hanya menatap kepergian Chelia. _Chelia, kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi seperti orang yang menindas. Mengertilah Chelia., _gumam Wendy dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tapi Wendy, apakah kau akan menjadi 'korban'?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yuhuuu! Syifa kembali lagi! Kali ini bukan cerita oneshoot, tapi multi-chapter! Yeeei...#tepuktangan. Nah, karena ini multi-chapter pertama bagi Syifa, jadi maaf ya kalau nanti update-nya lama. Hehehe...

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

S.O.S

Rated:T

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

S.O.S

.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang. Tampak banyak orang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Ada yang mau pergi ke sekolah, pasar, dan tempat kerja. Semuanya sibuk akan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada juga pengemis yang duduk meringkuk di pinggir trotoar, sekedar untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan dari orang-orang yang lewat.

Seorang gadis berambut biru yang terurai tampak berlari-lari kecil menuju ke sekolahnya. Gadis ini sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, karena makan siang hari ini adalah Chicken Katsu, Sup Miso, Susu, Air Putih, dan Apel. Makanan favorit gadis bernama Wendy Marvell. Senyumnya mengembang. Meskipun termasuk gadis ceroboh, gadis ini termasuk orang yang ceria.

Kini, Wendy telah sampai di sekolahnya. Sekolahnya sangatlah biasa. Lihat saja bangunannya yang sangat biasa, tidak seperti sekolah swasta yang terkenal mewah. Apa boleh buat, ini hanyalah sekolah negeri biasa.

Wendy melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam koridor sekolah. Sekolah masih sepi, mungkin hanya ada dia disini. Wendy terlalu cepat berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Yang penting, dia tidak telat ke sekolah. Itu sudah cukup.

Srek!

Terdengar sebuah suara yang dekat dengan Wendy. Wendy langsung merinding. Dia langsung membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh. Suara itu semakin mendekat. Wendy langsung waspada. Dengan cepat, dia menoleh ke belakang. Wendy menemukan hal yang mengejutkan.

Tampak seorang gadis yang setingkat dengannya. Penampilannya sangat mengenaskan. Bajunya sangat berantakan. Rambutnya seperti habis di jambak. Di pipi kirinya terdapat bekas tamparan, dan di pipi kanannya terdapat luka teriris. Di kedua lututnya tedapat biru-biru. Jalan gadis itu menjadi pincang. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan.

Wendy yang mendengar erangan gadis itu menjadi sedih. Dia sudah tahu pelakunya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan penindas wajib di sekolah. Dan Wendy rasa, gadis itu ditindas oleh penindas paling kejam di sekolah. Mereka dijuluki "Devil Girls". Dimana mereka menyiksa para murid tanpa ampun. Sungguh mengenaskan.

"Kau..tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wendy pelan. Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia terkejut bahwa daritadi ada orang di depannya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Gadis itu pun mencoba membuka mulutnya.

"Ja..jangan mendekat.." lirih gadis tersebut.

Wendy menarik lengan gadis itu pelan. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyiksamu. Aku hanya ingin merawat luka-lukamu. Boleh,kan?" Wendy tersenyum manis. Gadis itu terpana sesaat, namun kemudian dia memasang wajah memelas. "Jangan lakukan itu, jika kau melakukan itu maka nasibmu akan sama sepertiku.."lirih gadis itu lagi. Wendy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan. Ayo kita ke ruang UKS!" ajak Wendy. Dengan hati-hati, Wendy menuntun gadis itu ke ruang UKS. Sesampainya di ruang UKS, Wendy mendudukkan gadis itu di atas kasur.

Dengan cekatan, Wendy mengobati luka gadis itu. Tak lupa,Wendy merapikan seragam gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu terpana. Baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang yang mau membantunya. Padahal, sahabatnya saja tak mau mengobati lukanya hanya karena takut ditindas. Tapi, gadis berambut biru yang ada di hadapannya berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Wendy tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Bi,Bisca.." jawab gadis itu takut-takut. "Kalau begitu, salam kenal Bisca!" Wendy tersenyum. Gadis benama Bisca itu kembali terpana. Dia mulai mengagumi sosok Wendy. Seketika, rasa takutnya sirna. "Namaku Wendy Marvell." Wendy memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Ti,tidak perlu seformal itu..."ujar Bisca sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Wendy hanya memasang tampang malu. _Gawat! Aku terbiasa dengan kelakuan formal!,_batin Wendy.

Bisca tersenyum hangat kepada Wendy, membuat Wendy salah tingkah.

"Yoroshiku ne, Wendy!"

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lantai koridor sekolah. Gadis berambut pink, Chelia, sedang mencari sahabatnya yang pergi entah kemana. Chelia menghela nafas. Tadi, dia melihat tas Wendy di kelas. Lalu, setelah itu mencari sahabatnya. Sekarang Wendy dimana?

Tiba-tiba, Chelia mendengar suara dari ruang UKS. Suara ini..seperti suara Wendy. Selain suara Wendy, ada juga suara lainnya, yang sepertinya adalah suara perempuan. Chelia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang UKS, lalu mendekati pintu. Chelia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam ruang UKS. Akhirnya, gadis berambut pink itu mengintip.

Mata Chelia terbelalak ketika melihat teman bicara Wendy. Benar. Chelia tidak salah lihat. Gadis itu! Gadis itu adalah salah satu korban penindasan yang ditindas oleh "Devil Girls"! Kelompok penindas yang paling kejam. Jika sudah menjadi korban Devil Girls, maka habislah sudah.

Chelia frustasi. Jika Wendy berhubungan dengan salah satu korban penindasan, maka itu merupakan suatu bencana. Wendy akan ikut ditindas juga. Dengan perasaan gelisah, Chelia meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Chelia~!"

Chelia menoleh ke belakang. Seketika matanya membulat.

_Oh my..._

Ini adalah awal dari bencana.

.

.

.

Wendy mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, sahabatnya sangatlah aneh. Apakah menu makan siang hari ini bukan makanan kesukaan Chelia? Seingat Wendy tidak. Kesukaan Wendy sama dengan Chelia. Oleh karena itu, mereka sangatlah kompak. Yah, meskipun terkadang juga sering bertengkar.

"Chelia, ada apa?" tanya Wendy dengan nada khawatir. Tapi Chelia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wendy. Dia hanya terdiam. Hal itu membuat Wendy semakin penasaran. Wendy tahu betul kalau Chelia bukan anak yang pendiam. Bisa dibilang, Chelia adalah anak yang ribut. Tapi hari ini Chelia sama sekali tidak ribut. Hal itulah yang membuat Wendy heran.

"Wendy, kau dipanggil ke halaman belakang sekolah."

Suara Chelia terdengar di telinga Wendy . Wendy mebuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi kepada Chelia tentang apa yang terjadi. Namun belum sempat bersuara, Chelia memberikan tatapan _cepat pergi_. Wendy hanya menutup mulutnya, lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Chelia. Dalam hati, Wendy bertanya-tanya apa maksud Chelia memberikan tatapan tersebut. Chelia tak pernah membarinya tatapan seperti itu. Dan Wendy juga merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi semoga saja firasat buruk ini tidak akan terjadi.

Semoga.

.

.

.

Wendy telah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Wendy tahu sekali ini tempat apa. Ini adalah tempat favorit untuk menindas seseorang. Selain karena tempatnya agat terpencil, tempat ini juga lolos dari jangkauan pengawasan guru. Lokasi yang sangat tepat, bukan?

"Sudah kami tunggu, Wendy Marvell..."

Suara itu

Mata Wendy membulat. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin. Di depannya, sudah ada tiga gadis cantik dengan senyum mematikan. Itu adalah..

Devil Girls!

Wendy menatap mereka semua tak percaya. Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Kenapa mereka semua disini?! Sekarang, Wendy tahu firasat buruk apa yang dari tadi dirasakannya. Yaitu bertemu dengan Devil Girls.

Gadis berambut blonde itu tersenyum kepada Wendy. Senyum itu seperti memiliki arti. Yang jelas, senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman pertanda baik. Melainkan pertanda buruk.

"Kudengar, kau membantu mengobati luka-luka "mainan" kami, ya?" taya gadis itu dengan senyuman yang sangat ceria. Wendy hanya menganggu pelan.

"Ya ampun! Kau baik sekali! Apa perlu kami memberikanmu hadiah?" ujar gadis berambut putih pendek. "Kupikir itu perlu.." sahut gadis berambut biru. "Eh?" Wendy sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ketiga gadis itu menyeringai.

"Kami akan memberikanmu hadiah!"

Buk!

Mereka bertiga memukul Wendy secara bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Wendy kehilangan keseimbangan, dan akhirnya jatuh,. Ketiga gadis itu tersenyum puas. "Terimalah hadiah dari kami, karena kau telah BERANI MEMBANTU MAINAN KAMI!" seru ketiga gadis itu. Mereka memukul Wendy tanpa ampun. Mereka juga menampar, menjambak rambut Wendy, dan menjegal kaki Wendy.

"Hentikan!" seru Wendy. Tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari ketiga gadis tersebut. Gadis berambut blonde itu menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau harus diberikan hadiah yang lebih!", gadis-gadis yang lainnya tersenyum lebar. Seakan-akan mereka akan mendapatkan mainan yang menarik.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Wendy kesakitan. Mereka menyiksa Wendy, terus menyiksa Wendy dengan senyum kepuasan yang terpampang di wajah mereka. Sedangkan, di balik pohon-pohon yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah, seorang gadis berambut pink melihat seluruh kejadian tersebut. Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

_Gomenne, Wendy..._

.

.

.

Yuhuuu! Minna, Syifa kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang genrenya berbeda lagi! Syifa sangatlah senang karena chapter satunya diterima oleh khalayak ramai#plak! Yah, karena ini adalah FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER STORY Syifa, jadi harap maklum ya kalau lama update, dan fanfic-nya agak aneh. Tapi, Syifa akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik! Yeeei! :D XDXD

Oke, Syifa akan mulai menjawab review dari para readers terhormat!(tepuk tangan)

I Love Erza: Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya! :D iya, Syifa juga punya. Ceritanya sedih banget. Yang judulnya " Ijime Unfeated Guts", kan? Syifa suka karena banyak adegan penindasan!XD#ditonjok. Ijin fave? Boleh banget!

Rukami-chan: Wah, terima kasih karena sudah menyukai cerita ini Rukami-sama! :'D ini sudah lanjut..XDXD

Syifa merasa terharu karena fanfic Syifa dihargai oleh para readers.. terima kasih juga kepada silent readers yang mau membaca fanfic Syifa~

Oya, Syifa akan memperkenalkan anggota-anggota "Devil Girls", yaitu:

Lucy Heartfillia

Lisanna Strauss

Juvia Loxar

Nah , itu dia! Syifa harap kalian semua nggak marah, ya melihat nama-nama anggotanya!^^

Mind to review?


End file.
